With the development of computer and network related technologies, many users choose to purchase and/or distribute digital image files (e.g., digital videos and digital photos) over networks. In many situations, it is desirable to facilitate and simplify the process of editing an image file so that the process is “non-destructive”, e.g., it leaves the source image unchanged for ease of purchase and/or distribution of the digital image over networks.